Other Than That
by hedwigs-pet-dalek
Summary: An epic tale of war, romance and the quest for peace- or rather, the bits in between. Because even heroes feel the need to have inane conversations sometimes.
1. Not Very Funny

So, I was feeling a bit bored, and came up with a few of these little conversations that could fit into the series at various points. I'll upload some more later, probably.

And, if anyone's bothered, 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' really doesn't belong to me. I would have thought it obvious, but you never know.

---

**Not Very Funny**

"What are you chuckling about?"

"Huh?"

"Just then- you started laughing."

"Oh." Sokka grinned guiltily. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Aang gave him a quizzical look. "About what?"

Sokka sat up, being careful not to wake his sleeping sister who had rolled over onto his feet. Sokka often mentioned to her the dreadful noises she made- and was making at this moment- while she was asleep. She always denied it.

"I was thinking about the other day. You know, in Omashu."

"What, the part where you got covered in a giant piece of candy?"

"No, before that. When we went on that slide- postal service… what ever you want to call it."

"Oh." Aang nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He grinned over at Sokka. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah. But it made me think about something."

"What?"

"Well; you're just a kid, aren't you?"

"Well, technically, I'm over a hun-" Sokka held up a hand.

"That's not the point."

Aang looked sulky.

"My point is; aren't you kind of a bit… young? Y'know… to be saving the world and all that?"

Aang shrugged.

"I suppose. But who else is gonna do it?"

"Yeah, I know." Sokka sighed. "And I bet you will be able to do it. It just seems a shame- to have all that responsibility when you're still about five years ol-"

"A hundred and twelve." Aang corrected him.

"Whatever." Sokka yawned, lying back down. Aang stared up at the sky.

"It's not actually very funny, is it?"

"No. Not really."

_End__  
_


	2. Strange Things

And here's another one. Enjoy.

---

**Strange Things**

"You know," General Iroh of the Fire Nation mused. "I always wanted to be a pirate."

Prince Zuko opened one bewildered eye.

"Uncle, you have said many strange things in the past- but that is one of the strangest."

Iroh shrugged.

"You also said that when I mentioned I wanted to open my own tea shop."

Zuko opened his other, slightly less, bewildered eye.

"Alright; this is the second strangest."

"But what about-"

"Fine!" Zuko scowled. "It's just one of the many strange things you have said. Happy?"

Iroh grinned. "I'm always happy. Especially so at the moment, because…" He reached behind him- "I got this!"

He had pulled out a pirate hat. Zuko slapped a hand to his forehead. Iroh placed it on his head proudly.

"There! Doesn't it look dashing?"

"Erm…"

"You're just jealous." Iroh chuckled, elbowing his nephew playfully in the ribs. Zuko looked disdainfully at the hat. Then he frowned.

"Uncle, you've always taught me that stealing is wrong." He said, accusingly. Iroh looked slightly sheepish.

"I found it on the ground."

"Uh-huh."

"Honestly!"

"Of course."

There was a pause as Zuko closed his eyes again and went back to his thinking. Iroh stood up and went to the door, when he heard a voice come from behind him.  
"I always wanted to be a pirate, too."

_End_

---

It's every little boys dream to become a pirate.


	3. Always a Catch

**Always a Catch**

"How are you, Zuzu?"

"What do you want, Azula?"

The seven year old Azula put a hand on her heart and opened her mouth in a way that made her look almost genuinely hurt.

"Can't a sister show a little concern for her older brother?"

Zuko looked up from his book to give her a suspicious look.  
"Yeah, but you always do something mean when you talk to me."

"I never!"

Zuko frowned suspiciously again, but went back to his reading.

"I'm alright."

"Not a little… hungry?"

"What?"

"Not feeling upset that Daddy didn't invite you to the feast?"

"You didn't go either, Azula."

Azula gave a patronizing chuckle. "Oh, Zuzu, I beg differ."

Zuko looked concerned, now.

"You didn't- Azula, you didn't sneak in!?"

Azula raised her eyes to the ceiling and rocked back on her heels.

"Maybe."

"Father would be so mad at you if he'd caught you!"

"Concerned, Zuzu?"

Zuko pulled up his knees defensively.

"No."

"Besides," Azula laughed, "He doesn't get mad at _me_, only at you."

"Yeah, what's your point, Azula?"

Azula sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No need to be so defensive Zuzu, honestly."

She reached into a little drawstring bag she was carrying and rummaged for a few seconds.

"I just wanted to give you this." She said, pulling out a napkin full of crumbled chocolate cake. Zuko frowned.

"What have you done to it?"

"Dear me, always so suspicious. Look." She picked up some of the crumbs and put them in her mouth. "Perfectly edible."

"Um, okay." Zuko said, taking the napkin. "Thanks."

Azula smiled angelically as he ate some of the cake, and began to walk away. Then she turned around suddenly.

"I licked it."

And with that, she skipped away, giggling.

Zuko shrugged, and ate some more cake as he went back to his book.

_End_


	4. Training

**Training**

"Boo!" shouted Sokka, leaping out from behind Appa. Katara turned in her sleeping bag to give him a look of disdain.

"What are you doing?"

"Aww." said Sokka, miserably. "You were supposed to get into a defensive stance."

"Why?" Katara asked, bemused, "You're not exactly much of a threat."

"Yeah, but what if I was an enemy?"

"I doubt an enemy would leap out and shout 'Boo'."

Sokka ignored this comment.

"But what about all the training I gave you! I was teaching you to be ready for a surprise attack!" he whined.

"Oh?" asked Katara, raising an eyebrow. "Was that why you pushed me into the sea that time?"

"I was testing your reactions."

"Oh, yeah. I remember you giving that excuse to Gran Gran as she hit you with a fish."

"That hurt." Sokka said, grumpily.

"And also that time you shut me in the igloo, and stood outside shouting while holding a burning torch?"

"You need to be prepared for angry mobs!"

"Or house was made of _ice_, Sokka! All you would have done is melt it!"

Sokka looked quite hurt. "I had to make do with the resources I had available."

"Oh yeah." said Katara, thoughtfully. "I remember that test as well. Didn't it involve putting me on an ice float while I was asleep, pushing it into open water, and leaving me a small length of rope?"

"Hey! You managed!"

"I got _rescued_, Sokka. How do you expect a five year old to manage to get off an ice float in the middle of the sea with only a piece of rope?"  
"I was just preparing you for the real thing…"

"That _was _the real thing."

Sokka sat down, facing away.

"I just want to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble."

"Yeah, it's normally _your_ job to get me in trouble."

"Hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Your philosophies worry me."

_The End_


	5. Shopping for Excuses

**Shopping for Excuses**

"Sokka, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Sokka turned around, a bit of meat hanging out his mouth, to see Aang looking completely bewildered.

"Sokka, you do know that Katara is going to block you from coming to markets if you just buy pointless, expensive food, don't you?

Sokka swallowed exaggeratedly. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was- er."

"You were what? Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Erm… sampling the… local… cheap food?"

Aang sighed. "Well, don't come running to me when she starts shouting at you for wasting all our money. And you should probably try coming up with more imaginative excuses."

Sokka looked outraged.

"I come up with _loads_ of good excuses, I'll have you know!"

"Er, Sokka, that not really something you should be boast-"

But Sokka was already leaping around, getting ready to tell a long winded, more dramatic that it should be, and self-absorbed story.

"What about that time when you had been captured by those random savages in the forest? Remember? And then I-" Sokka jumped up on a box in an apparently dramatic pose- "I told them that you were not one of our group, and that therefore they should not eat Katara or me! And the completely _bought_ it!"

"Oh yeah." Aang said, scratching his arrow. "I remember that. You know, it wouldn't have been very nice of you to leave me behind with them if they had been savages. It was a good thing they were actually our friends who we'd been camping with for the night."

Sokka looked mildly put-out, but composed himself almost immediately.

"Exactly! I would never put you in a dangerous position, young Airbender!" Sokka continued his leaping around, and swung an arm around Aang's shoulders.

"SOKKA!"

"AHHH!"

Sokka leapt behind Aang, who had also been startled by the shout. He then saw Katara striding towards them.

"Sokka, what are you doing down here? I sent you to go buy food!"

"Oh, he already bought some!" Aang said, happily. Sokka kicked him and stuffed the small bag of deliciously fried turtle-chicken wings behind his back. But resistance was futile. Katara grabbed the bag.

"We need proper food, Sokka! Not overpriced local delicacies!" She stepped forward slightly, fuming, as Aang and Sokka backed away.

"That's it, Sokka- you are never being in control of the money again!"

"B-but I'm the leader of this quest-"

"EVER!"

_End_


End file.
